Your gonna have a bad time ONE SHOT
by RikuLandis
Summary: The start of the fall of beacon Jaune remembered his father sans saying this"you have to show your powers kid" sans told Jaune "but why" Jaune asked why "because you will never see them again"


**Hello fellow readers those who read Jaune the Wandering Gamer is the truth is i was experimenting it so if i manage to get 100 out of it well i'm proud of myself oh and thank you alvelvnor for recommendation on grammarly oh and how to use it so yeah lets continue on the story****3****2****1**

**ACTION**

(Jaune pov)

i saw destruction all around me i saw something that this shouldn't have happened his now kneeling down at the floor and look at the lone rocket locker.

'why,why,why,WHY!?'Jaune internally shouts himself 'why just why?'Jaune was now crying in the marble floor contemplating at his surroundings'i should have listened to san's' Jaune remembered the pun loving skeleton he was his mentor,his teacher,his true father and most importantly his Judge and Jury he know's his secret but never said it because it was only a theory.

Jaune look at the lone rocket locker then he finally decided 'i'm done playing around'he now finally accepted it of who he was'if she play's her card then i play mine'then he looks at the horde of grimm who now surrounded him but all of the grimm took a step back of his current feature

(3rd person pov)

we now see Jaune who's hair shadowed over his eyes"hehehe its kinda funny" said Jaune walks at a horde of grimm"all this lies"Jaune is now removing his armor"all this secret"Jaune now throws his armor armor in front of him"but you know why"Jaune now outstretch his arm in front of him"**_you all going to have a bad time_**" Jaune said it in a very,very dangerous tone and everything went black.

Only one glowing blue eye who now shone brightly at the black screen and we now see four glowing blue eyes that was now at the sides of the lone glowing blue eye and a sound that it mean't to charge a beam and now shoots in front of the screen.

\--

We now seen pyrrha who is now kneeling in front of cinder and asked"do you believe in destiny?"pyrrha asked accepting her own fate' i'm sorry everyone' pyrrha thought apoligizing to her friends she look up to cinder ' i can't keep my promise' she now awaits her death "yes" Cinder answered her question the prepares her final arrow and lets go of it and she let loose.

Only for a shield who blocks the incoming arrow "WHAT!?" Cinder shouted looks at her left then smirks "Jaune!? what are you doing here!?" pyrrha shouted at Jaune who is now standing in front of them before he started they both heard another voice.

"Jaune!?" a stranger shouted they all both look towards of who shouted then they were surprised it was Ruby who shouted before he starts they heard another one but you know who it is.

"Cinder!?/Mistress!?" they all look toward to Emerald and Mercury, Mercury was holding a scroll videotaping and Emerald looks at the blonde then she smirks at the blonde.

"so this is the one who stop the death of Pyrrha" asked Emerald who is now smirking

"wait,wait,wait,wait he stopped the arrow i feel kinda sad for him" said Mercury unsympathetic at the blonde.He knows what will happen but they will never know.

"well,well,well if it isn't Jaune Arc who cheated or lied his way in" Cinder said it in a cocky smirk**(AN:i swear to god i will rip her to sheds why am i writing it anyways...oh yeah for the plot)**"what are going to do hurts us with your puny little sword" the villains laughs at his bad luck

Pyrrha and Ruby were gritting there teeth because someone laugh at him and calling him weak he may be but he is determined

Everyone at the Vale were dreaded just because someone will die easily at the false maiden.

we now see Jaune were his eyes were shadowed by his 'snort' and everything stops starting it in slow motion we now see Jaune who is slowly laughing until everything went back to normal were we see Jaune who is now laughing the villains stopped laughing and looks at him weirdly even everyone looks at him weirdly too

Back at the Docks

"why is fearless leader laughing"Nora asked everyone looks at Ren confuse of what the heck is going on "i don't know" Ren answered confused too

Back at the Tower

we see everyone and Jaune who is still laughing then he slowly laughs until he stops and looks at them grinning.

"well someone here does know how to make a man laugh" Jaune said it at Cinder who is still confused but shooks her head "well i could make a man laugh Jauney boy you just don't know how" Cinder replied it back to Jaune then his grin widens.

"well what kind" Jaune retorted back at Cinder"what do you mean 'what kind'?" Cinder asked confused

"well many kinds like you who sucks a big black cock or she was fucked up that she didn't have a boyfriend" his grin widens when Cinder's face is now red in anger so he continued"or maybe she was fucked wanted loyalty but she's nothing but"Jaune stops then looks at Cinder at her red face then he continued of what his gonna say"a fucking cunt"that got everybody at the last part they were all howling in laughter even in vale too

"SHUT UP"Cinder shouted making everyone stops then she looks at the still grinning Jaune "do you have death wish you brat" Cinder asked in venom dripping at her voice

Jaune looks at Cinder then he ansewered what she wants"maybe,maybe not"Jaune shoves his hand at his pant pockets and walks at the center continuing"i have a death wish but you gotta ask yourself do you have a death wish"said Jaune in a cold tone while grinning and chuckling everone shiver at his tone wondering what happened regardless Cinder continued"and pray tell what is it you died of your stupidity"

Chuckling"maybe, but let me say this"Jaune now removes his right hand then he outstretched it his palm facing upward and he continues to mention every word he said**(AN:do it your own way i don't wanna ruin this moment)**

"birds are singing,flowers are blooming, on days like these, people like you" he points at Cinder"**Should Be Burning In Hell** "Jaune prepares the inevitable" heh WELL YOU SHOULD BE BURNING HELL" Cinder shouted then she fires a fireball a larger one

"Jaune!!!" both pyrrha,ruby and his friend shouted in worry but he didn't move he was waiting only for the large fireball hit him

"NOOOO" Ruby shouted dropping her knees then started crying in her hands her first friend died at the hands of Cinder pyrrha froze and soon her eyes water then tears starts to drip down at her face.

Back at th Docks

"Damn it why? Why?WHY!?" Yang keeps banging her left fist at the floor everytime she shouted those words everyone is crying Nora was crying hugging Ren while he tries to soothe her but he can't soon tears were now dripping at his eyes

"you dunce" Weiss was now crying her heart out everytime he pester her she keeps denying him but soon he apologized it in the dance they became friends but she will forgets his goofy smile and his dorky attitude she cried she tries to stop but failing.

Blake same with Ruby dropped down to her knees then looks down at the floor crying the guy who respected her privacy yes they saw each other yes but she likes Jaune not of his dorkiness but his kindness she started to wipe her tears but it will only come back rolling down at her cheeks

Back at the Tower

Cinder huffed then walks toward at pyrrha "hmph weakling" she looks at the fire then started walking but she stops dead on her tracks she slowly looks at the lone glowing blue who seem to be watching her everytime she move then she now slowly noticed it"no"Cinder said in disbelief then she steps back "no,no,no,no,no,**NO**" everyone looks at her weirdly

then they follow her sight and then they stop crying when flames dissipated Jaune is fine but different his now serious and when you look at his eye then you will know what is different his left eye shine brightly than his right eye meaning his getting serious.

**(Play Megalovania covered by RichaadEB)**

Jaune is now glaring at Cinder outstretching his right arm in front of him soon all kinds of bone are now circling around him"well what are you waiting for destroy him!!!"Cinder ordered them soon the two of them charges him Mercury takes the lead and lunges at him with his right foot raised high he goes for a devastating axe kick only for him to sidestep at the right then when his foot is close in the ground Jaune slightly raises his left arm then swipe at his left then a giant bone hits Mercury head then sending him sprawling to the ground.

Emerald is now behind him when she raise both gun sickle ready to attack him pyrrha wanted to shout but in time Jaune in his impressive reflex when Emerald brought it both down but only for him to spin to the right with his right arm at his chest then swipes making a giant bone hitting her at the side of her temple soon she was then sent sprawling in the ground where Mercury at when they tried to get up only for them to dodge roll at the side when Jaune fired his bone this time the the tip of the bone is sharper when they charge again the both of them dodge at the sudden blast attack from Jaune when they look at it the two of them pale

a giant dragon looking skeletal with its mouth unhinged is one of Jaune's favorite move the Gaster Blaster they tried hitting Jaune but failing when they were tossed around by some random bones and blaster in different location

soon Ruby and Pyrrha were now looking at awe and fear of how he fights.

Back at the Docks

when Emerald sets the scroll is still broadcasting soon they all felt a bit of hope

"go break their legs fearless leader!!!" Nora shouted cheering at Jaune "YEAH GO GET EM JAUNE!!" Yang also cheers at Jaune too.Soon everyone were now cheering at Jaune

Back at the Tower

Mercury lunges at Jaune then was he was now close he prepares to kick him in the side

"JAUNE!!"Pyrrha and Ruby tries to warn him only for him to get his bone and bats in the chin very hard then he slugs him hard very hard that he just broke his aura one punch in the face then sending sprawling in the ground rendering him unconscious then he looks at Emerald who tries to lunge only for her to lurched forward when he smacks her hard using the same bone destroying her aura in the process and then she was sent sprawling at her partner rendering her unconcious too.

Jaune then swipes upward creating an indestructible giant bone cage " two down"he look to Cinder then he finish his counting"one to go"Jaune said it in a serious tone.

**(end music)**

**(continue it if you want)**

\--

"wow" Ruby said it in awe while Pyrrha well she's trying her best not to blush at Jaune's sudden strength at him.

Back at the Docks

"wow look at how our fearless leader go"Nora said it in a cheery voice" you said it Nora"Yang said it in a shock voice"never seen vomit boy fight like that"while Yang conversing at Nora lets look at the others

Weiss was shock at his sudden strength while Blake has blank look at her shock face well lets go back shall we

Back at the Tower**(AN:no i'm not gonna read their minds its not worth it.)**

Cinder was now gritting her teeth so she readied her bow and brought out three arrow then she jumps"you're gonna regret fighting me!!!"Cinder shouted in anger then she release lots of lots of arrows**(AN:that is a skill of Cinder in RWBY Amity Arena i've played it too)**

"Jaune!?"both of them shouted even in the docks shouted in worry soon Jaune merely smirks then he raised his face showing his orange dragon looking eyes when everything hits Jaune creating a dust cloud everyone stops cheering

" hmph you shouldn't fight a maiden like me"Cinder huffs and walks away then stopped when she hears a familiar voice

"a maiden?But its only reserved for Pyrrha" when they all look at the dust cloud they soon see an orange gauntlet in both hands having heart a shape in both gauntlet while the face of a person has a black lining at said person and orange dragon looking eyes**(AN:yes it is the the one ultra!tale sans is except the clothes only his gauntlets and some black lining in the face also the orange eyes too)**then when the dust cloud dissipated Cinder is now more afraid and everyone in beacon and grimm stopped and looks at Jaune's sudden change.

"huh haven't use this form a while ago"Jaune said it with a grin then his grin widens when looks at the scared face of Cinder so he continued" welp time to go all out again"Jaune said it still grinning Cinder was now out of her stupor then smirks at him"well then its my turn" said Cinder who is now running at the direction of the dragon grimm.

everyone now dreaded the fact that Jaune is going fight the dragon grimm while Jaune just raise an eyebrow while grinning when Cinder jumps she was nowhere to be found then a giant grimm now flew up then looks down at the human.

everyone was now scared and pales when their saviour will die a the dragon grimm "Jaune!?"Jaune's friend shouted worried that his gonna die but Jaune is still grinning" well do you like my pet"Cinder on top of the dragon grimm smirks cockily"well maybe you should learn something"Jaune replied grinning"what kind"Cinder asked confused Jaune's grin widens getting a cheshire look"well you look better in a strip pole dancer or a stupid fuck pet"Jaune joked getting a blush looks of every single women while Cinder is now mad ordered her own pet"kill him"Cinder ordered then the dragon grimm howls then tries to lunge at the human then it stopped"WHATS WRONG!?! ARE YOU DEAF I SAID KIL—"Cinder stops then looks in fear there Jaune release all kinds his bones and his gaster blaster with its bottom jaw is orange"welp i'm just gonna say this one **_run_**"

**(play deltalovania by sux menner or find it in animated zorox)**

Jaune uses everything he has then he use use his gaster blaster in the back of his then burst forward at Cinder the dragon grimm tries to hurt him or dodge any of it.fails hurting the grimm in the process when Jaune is now front of the dragon grimm he raises his hand then swipes it down stopping at his chest then all gaster blasters **all** of them are now charging their attacks then fires **all** of the gaster blasters at the dragon grimm and Cinder destroying both of them"NOOOooo"

**(end music)**

soon it went all quiet when Jaune lands in front of the scroll then he picks it up looks at it still broadcasting then grins"Geeetttt DUNKED ON!!"Jaune shouted smashing the scroll down breaking it in the process

soon everyone slowly cheer then it all went into a full blown cheer his friends too soon every grimm and white fang retreated scared of what might happen to them. Jaune looks at the two of them smiling

"Jaune That.Was.Awesome!!" Ruby shouted cheering "how did you do that!!" she shouted asking"hehehe trade secret"Jaune put his index finger in mouth when he said it Ruby pouted then she forgets something"Pyrrha!!"she shouted in worry as she sprints at Pyrrha"wait Ruby i'm fi—ACK"both of them were now toppled backward when Ruby hugs her and rubs her head at her chest

"don't do it again pleeeaasee~~" Ruby asked then looks at Pyrrha with her puppy dog eyes that makes Pyrrha flinched grimacely then she smiled"ok"Pyrrha answered and she ruffles at Ruby's head"Yay!!" Ruby shouted in happiness still hugging her when Pyrrha looks up only for her to look down in shame when Jaune looks at her in a stern face "don't ever do that again" he scolded at Pyrrha for her recklessness "y yes Jaune" Pyrrha replied still looking down

Jaune face softens then he smiled"good"Jaune said it in genuine care then Pyrrha looks at Jaune in happiness then both of them laughs then the two girls are now standing up while Ruby had Pyrrha arm slung at her shoulder then the all both look at the rising sun shining brilliantly"its seem we are now gonna face

challenges soon right guys"Pyrrha asked as she gets some comments"Yeah!"Ruby shouted in happiness while Jaune hums in agreement"so what are we gonna do about them"Pyrrha asked three of them looks at the bone prison"i don't know maybe because its all made of _bone_"Jaune joked getting a groan from the two of them butsoon they all laughed looking at the rising sun"you know its always beautiful whenever the sun shine through"Jaune asked getting a hum of agreement then all of them looked at it

then Jaune gives a speech to the audience.

\--

"you know everytime i look at the sun it always give us something"soon everything is in fast forward" something to strive, something to give or something to show them of who we are"we see Jaune slamming the desk shouting at Ironwood"or what we are but sometimes we always tend to forget when we notice something missing"Jaune is in a suit and look at his new wives Ruby,Weiss,Blake,Yang and Pyrrha both of the m look at Jaune then smile happy to be married"and that something is the one we love"Jaune is now seen doing a different scenario of how to carry your women in labor Jaune is now driving the car holding the loving hand of his wife a pregnant Pyrrha who seem to be having a hard time catching her breath"the one we trust"Jaune is now carrying a pregnant Yang and a pregnant Blake carrying them with his two arms running fast"the one we believed"Jaune is now seen an arm slung over his shoulder with a pregnant weiss who seem to be having a hard time walking fast in a nearby hospital"and the one we chose"we now seen Jaune who is princess carrying a pregnant Ruby and runs fast as he can he ran so fast that it broke the sound barrier"but that's a story for another time dear"we now seen an adult Jaune who seem to be sitting in the chair with bed a in front of him with a story book in his hands in front of him is his child a girl roughly three years old has black hair and red tips with a white cape"is she sleeping"we now seen a matured Ruby who is wearing her pajama in the initiation was now leaning in the door frame Jaune looks at her then he leaned down kissed his daughter in the cheek the walks at her then they both walk out of the room closing the door"yes she's sleeping very peacefully honey"Jaune replied in a smooth voice he was wearing black shirt and grey sweatpants they all walk at the door stopped him at the door"wait~~ here~"Ruby said it in a sexy voice then she entered the room closing the door Jaune gulps when he knows what will happen to him he waited when hears a sexy voice resonated in the room"come in Dar~~ling~"he gulps nervously when opened the room he looks at them and gulps loudly there he sees his wives all five of them wearing sexy lingerie and differrent color "come take us now Dar~~ling~" all of them said it in unison Jaune now nervous sighed 'welp'

'this is going to be a long night'

**_Fin_**

**\--**

**T****hank you for reading one-shot again the first fanfic i made is just an experiment but maybe can you guys recommend me something will i write a story in wattpad or no if yes then i will some stories regardless thank you and sorry in advance**

**BYYEEE~~**


End file.
